A Strange Group
by Festivalo
Summary: Naruto just got back from his training with Jiraiya. But after Sasuke Uchiha casts a mysterious jutsu, Naruto is introduced to a whole slew of new people. Will Naruto learn to adapt with these people, or will their sloppy behaviors get in the way?
1. Chapter 1

"Sasuke, Sasuke! Where are you?"

The one who spoke those words were none other than Naruto Uzumaki. He was wearing an orange jacket with a black line running down his chest and shoulder. He wore a black headband with the symbol of Konohagakure on it. He also wore orange pants with a white band tied to it on his knee. He was currently searching for his long lost friend, Sasuke in a long hallway. He had heard his voice somewhere in the hallway, and was now searching for him.

"Sasuke, where are you?" asked Naruto in a half shouting, half panting voice.

"Looking for me, Naruto?" said a spiky black haired boy. Naruto turned around and gasped. It was his long lost friend Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke had grown noticeably taller over the two and a half years and more muscular. He was wearing a white long-sleeved shirt, which was open at the torso, with a smaller version of the Uchiha crest on his collar. He wore dark blue pants with a blue cloth hanging from halfway up his stomach to his knees along with black arm guards that covered his forearms and stretched up to reach his upper biceps. He wore a purple rope belt around his waist, tied in a bow, in which he carried his sword.

"S-Sasuke, y-you, you're here. This time, I've grown strong enough to bring you back to village. Get ready." said Naruto.

"Hm, you think I didn't train my abilities, Naruto? You haven't changed." said Sasuke as he unsheathed his sword. He smirked

**Rasengan!**

A blue ball of chakra gathered in Naruto's hand and he charged at Sasuke

**Chidori!**

A blade of lightning surrounded Sasuke's hand as he also charged at Naruto.

Yaaahhhhh! yelled both Naruto and Sasuke, Their two attacks connected and both were blown away from each other. It also created a large crater on the wooden floor. It also blew apart all the wooden columns holding up the roof and it caved in.

"*Pant*Pant*You're strong now Naruto. But you will not survive this attack." Said Sasuke, and started making hand seals.

**Heaven's Blast Summoning!**

A large amount of white light flooded the now destroyed room and Naruto was blinded and thrown off his feet.

"Ahhhhh!" yelled Naruto. He was thrown back onto a cold, hard floor that felt like stone, and not the hardwood floor of the room they were fighting. He opened his eyes and saw the clear blue sky and got up. He brushed himself off and looked up. He was apparently on Hokage Mountain. He looked down at the beautiful village of Konohagakure, The Village Hidden in the Leaves, and his hometown. He was returning here after 2.5 years, after his training with Jiraiya-sensei. He gave a wide smile, but noticed a gash under his left eye. He touched it slowly. It didn't hurt, but blood was coming out of it.

"I'm gonna get that healed by Sakura when I get down to the village." said Naruto. He stretched his arms and yawned. "Man, I really am tired. I guess I need to sleep."

He jumped down to the village and started roaming around it. He saw Shino, from the Aburame clan, masters of bug jutsu. He looked even more mysterious now, with his coat now ankle length and also the addition of the hood made him look very suspicious.

"Hello Naruto, so you finally came back?" asked Shino.

"Yeah" said Naruto, surprised that Shino had noticed him."How did you notice me?"

"My bugs notice everything for me" said Shino in his normal dark voice."The Hokage asked you to meet her when you came back."

"Oh, ok, I'll go do that, I guess" said Naruto, and he started walking along the path to the Hokage Tower. He met no one else on the way to the Tower. He was climbed up the spiral staircase of the Hokage Tower and entered the Hokage's room. He saw Sakura, standing in front of Lady Tsunade.

"Naruto!" yelled Sakura and jumped up and hugged him."You're finally back,"

"Hmm, touching reunion, but Naruto, I need to talk to you." said Tsunade. She suddenly tensed up."A bunch of mysterious people are appearing all over the Five Elemental Nations. These guys don't look like ninjas nor are they missing-nin. We think all of them came from the same group of people. I need you to find the person nearest the Leaf Village, a man, or something, by the name of Jimbei. He looks a lot like Kisame, but fatter. But first we need to know how much stronger and smarter you've grown. And that training will be conducted by the Copy-Ninja, Kakashi Hatake".

A man was standing in the window. He was the sensei of Naruto. He was a fit and relatively tall ninja, with spiky silver hair and had dark-coloured eyes. He also wore a mask that covered his Sharingan.

"Kakashi-sensei!" yelled Naruto in excitement."I haven't seen you in 2.5 years."

"Hello, Naruto, welcome back." said Kakashi "Ready for your training?"

"You bet I am!" said Naruto loudly while pumping his fist.

(Training)

Ok sensei, I'm ready to defeat you" said Naruto with a confident smile.

"Hmph, you seem pretty confident, Naruto. You must have gotten a lot stronger" said Kakashi with a slight smirk.

**Rasengan!**

**Chidori!**

The two attacks connected and blew up half of the training area. Kakashi and Naruto both fell back.

"Well, this is gonna be harder than I thought" said Kakashi. He smirked again.


	2. someone Appears

**Please review and favourite if you like it**

**DISCLAIMER:I do not own One Piece or Naruto, and I will never claim to.**

**OK, now let's get started.**

(Practice)

"Naruto, you've gotten stronger" said Kakashi.

"Ha, you became weaker!" said Naruto, smiling. He threw a shuriken at Kakashi's vest.

Kakashi dodged, made some hand signs, and yelled:

**Water Style: Water Dragon!**

**Rasengan!**

Naruto dodged the water dragon and almost hit Kakashi with his Rasengan. But he didn't hit. Kakashi dodged and made quick hand signs.

**Summoning Jutsu: Wolf Cutter!**

A wolf started spinning at Naruto like Kiba's Fang Over Fang**. **Naruto quickly dodged and made a shadow clone. "Take that" yelled Naruto as he threw a giant shuriken at Kakashi. Kakashi dodged but the shuriken turned into Naruto and quickly grabbed the bells off his pouch.

"Ah, damn, can't believe that fake-out worked on me. Haha" said Kakashi with a hand on his head and smiling.

"OK, guys, now, the mission" said Tsunade, suddenly appearing out of the trees. "Naruto, let's go."She smiled.

(A Random Desert)

"Ah man, Sasori, are we close yet?" said a blond haired man in a bored voice. That blond man was Deidara. Deidara had slanted blue eyes and very long blond hair which he wore drawn into a half ponytail with the rest hanging down freely. The bang hanging over his left eye is what concealed his scope signifying that he was a long-range fighter, but it was not permanently attached to his face. He also had mouths in each of the palms of his hands which were used for moulding his clay and under his cloak he wore a utility belt with two bags where he carried all of his clay.

I'm gonna take this guy" said Deidara."Don't interfere, Sasori." As he said that, a very large man appeared in front of him. . That man was Bartholomew Kuma. Kuma was an enormous man, (22'6" feet tall). He was carrying a Bible. His overall appearance resembled that of a bear, though there were a few key differences. His eyes were strangely covered by either a pair of glasses or clear-mirrored lenses.

His hat featured a pair of rounded ears, and, along with the dark blue fabric of his pants, was covered in brown spots. His jacket contained a large white design reminiscent of a target cross-hair or a coda sign. There were also several white paw prints lining the bottom hem of his coat. He also has a long protruding chin.

"Who are you?" said Deidara looking up at the enormous and taking some clay from his clay bag.

The man looked down at him and Deidara heard a beeping noise

"Deidara Yanachi.

"Bounty: ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ?

"Group: Akatsuki" said the large man.

"How did you know who I am?" said Deidara, shocked.

"My identifier can identify anybody" said that large man.

"Mhm, if you know my identity, you must die." Said Deidara and threw an explosive spider at the large man's face. The spiders exploded on his face and he was knocked back and fell back on the sand.

"Huh, that was pretty easy" said Deidara with a smirk, but he was a bit confused. His eye widened in shock as the large man got up.

"What?! His face didn't get blown off?" thought Deidara "Huh, now it's getting serious"

The large man approached Deidara, took of his glove and asked him:

"If you were to go on a vacation, where would you go?"

"Huh? Well if I had to decide… I would go to a place filled with ART!" said Deidara.

Sasori watched in shock as the man swung his hand and his partner disappeared, leaving smoke in the place where Deidara stood.

"What did you do to Deidara?" asked Sasori in his dark voice. He got ready to attack

"What about you?" asked the giant man. Sasori approached the man and asked him again:

"Where is Deidara, you giant tin can."

"That man? He is on vacation." said the man

"Don't joke around with me, you." said Sasori, anger building up inside him. He stabbed the man's chest and sent him stumbling backwards.

"Hm, too violent" said the person. He took out his hand again and hit Sasori and he too, disappeared.

"What strange people" said Kuma and he walked away.


	3. Crocodile

(The (North) Desert Path to Sand Village) "This looks exactly like Alabasta" said a man with slightly long hair, shifting his cigar. This man was Sir Crocodile, or as better known, Mr.0. Crocodile is a tall man with a wide chest, broad shoulders, muscular arms and legs, and a thick neck. He has pale skin and nape-length, deep black-purple hair which is kept neatly slicked back, though strands tend to fall in front of his face during battles. Crocodile has various battle wounds, most notably a long stitched scar above his nose that stretches across his face, as well as a missing left hand, which has been replaced with a large hook made from a tough gold alloy. He has deep set drooping eyes, framed by many **wrinkles**, and thin eyebrows that appear to be in a perpetual 'sad' position. Crocodile speaks with a deep, relaxed voice, and he is usually seen smoking a thick, buck cigar produced by his company. His dress is meant to convey an Italian mafia boss look, since he is also the boss of a big group, Baroque Works. He donned a black shirt, a green scarf, dark grey slacks, and a black overcoat with tan fur trim for his daily wear. He was a big crime boss in his own world but not in this one. He was trying to get another country under his wing in this world. He was looking for a desert country, so that he could use his devil fruit correctly. His devil fruit is the Suna Suna no Mi, a Logia-devil fruit that allows the user to create, control, and transform into sand at will. He can also drain all water in any living creature, completely drying them and shutting down there brain functions. He also had a weakness to water, as when he gets half submerged in water, he will lose his powers and will sink like a hammer, and cannot swim. He will not be affected by moving water, like rain or a river. This man was looking for a country to oppress, so that he could get back to his former status. He decided that the desert would be the perfect place to oppress a kingdom or country, but he couldn't find none. As he was walking forward, he noticed a long, hallway like gate, guarded with stone walls on the side, but there were no guards there.

"Hehe, perfect" said Crocodile with a grin. He proceeded to enter through the hallway-ish entrance, and when he reached the other end, he saw the village of Sunagakure, The Village Hidden in the Sand, in all its beauty, but he didn't care. He found a kingdom to oppress. It wasn't as big as Alabasta, but it would do. He went into the village and also went to the first bar he saw. His eyes widened as he saw a large man, a very large man, a person of his group.

"Kuma, you're here ?" asked Crocodile, surprised.


	4. Important Author Note(MUST READ NOT HA)

**Hey guys on the internet, I am the author of this story. I'm British… Sooo…..**

**I am going to reveal most of the characters right now. Please review this, I need some criticism.**

**OK, the characters are: Akainu, Aokiji, **Kizaru, Bartholomew, Donquixote Doflamingo, Dracule Mihawk, Boa Hancock, Trafalgar Law, Buggy, Crocodile, Gekko Moriah, Jimbei, Maybe, Marshall. D. Teach, and going to add more OP characters, And it is following the Naruto storyline, currently the timeline is when Naruto returns from the training session. These people are all from Post-Timeskip Caesar Clown arc. So yeah, now that the characters and timeline are established, you should know what is going to happen, basically Pain, find Sasuke, WAR!HUH! WHAT IS IT GOOD FOR, ABSOLUTELY NAUGHT! Arc, yeah, that stuff. So hope you enjoy , you ugly teme.


	5. Strawhats

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece nor Naruto. And also, it goes without saying that you must know the other crew members and Law, since Luffy is the only one I will be describing.**

(One Piece World)

It was a cool day at the New World. Sailing on the sea past the Grand Line was a ship. From the bow of the ship, a young boy wearing a Straw Hat looked into the distance at the white light. This boy was Monkey. , son of Revolutionary Monkey. , and grandson of Hero Monkey. . He wore a red, unbuttoned cardigan, which revealed an X-shaped scar on his chest, and also wore tight dark blue shorts and sandals. He also had a white skinned face, with a scar with two stitches under his left eye. But easily his most defining feature was the Straw hat he wore, earning him the nickname, 'Straw Hat' Luffy, and also the name of his pirate crew, The Strawhats.

"Sugoi!" yelled Luffy, looking at the white light, disturbing his crewmates who were sleeping in their quarters. The only one awake was Franky, and he was at the helm of the ship. He was looking at the white light with a pondering look on his face. "Franky, take us straight to the white light!" yelled Luffy, eager for a new adventure, even though his new ally, Law, told him to stay quite so to not draw the Marine's attention, especially after the fiasco at Dressrosa. Luffy's battle with Doflamingo was a hard one, but nonetheless a good one. The entire crew became very tired, unlike Luffy who was eager for a new adventure, straight after being knocked out for 3 days(due to blood loss from the Battle with Doflamingo).

Franky was a bit doubtful, since the white light kept flickering on and off. Franky had never seen anything like it at all. But after his captain kept yelling at him for 30 seconds, he decided to head directly towards the white light. When he reached near enough to the portal, Luffy's immediate reaction was to put his hand in it. Franky widened his eyes under his sunglasses as Luffy's body warped and disappeared through the white light. Franky immediately followed Luffy, and when the tip of the ship touched the white light, Franky felt himself being tugged by a force, that felt as strong as a dust sized black hole(you may not think that is impressive, but Superman had trouble with a dust sized black hole, so it's pretty impressive) and he was pulled in.

For one second he was blinded by a dazzling white light, but after that small second, he got his vision back, and when he looked around, he saw that this was definitely not the New World, or the sea, for that matter. He did however see a 16 looking boy with spiked up dark black hair.

"Hmph, so you're finally here. I didn't know how much longer I could hold that jutsu" said the young boy. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Sasuke Uchiha, of the Uchiha clan. What's your name?" asked this 'Sasuke Uchiha'. "You can call me Franky, SUPER!" said Franky as he did the super pose. The boy looked obviously weirded out, but Franky was too caught up in his pose, so he did not notice. "By the way, have you happened to see a boy with a straw hat on his head around here?" asked Franky, getting out of his pose again. "You mean that guy in a red dress? Yeah, but he ran off as soon as he got up from the ground." said Sasuke "Also, can I just ask, what the hell is up with all those giant robot parts on you?!". "I'm a cyborg, SUPER!" said Franky again doing the super pose. "Cyborg?!" yelled the little kid as he as he drew his sword.

"Yeah, SUPER! Ok, kid, I gotta go search for my captain." said Franky. As he said those words, though, he looked around again, and asked: "Hey kid, can you tell us where we are?" "I won't tell a cyborg this information!" yelled the little kid. "Ok, 'Sasuke', at least take my crewmembers to another location." said Franky. "Of course I will." said Sasuke, with a evil looking smirk. Though Franky didn't trust him, his only option was to at least get his crewmates out of this circular stone room, supported by four pillars.

"Ok, I'm off to find my captain" said Franky, and headed over the stairs to search for Luffy.


	6. Luffy in the Forest

**Hello guys, I'm here today with a new chapter of A Strange Group.**

**In this Chapter, more of the Shichibukai will be explored, and Luffy is probably going to meet Naruto, though it will be very brief. **

**So with that, I hope you guys enjoy, and don't forget to leave a review, criticism is always accepted (but no harsh bashing.)**

(Sanji POV)

Sanji yawned. He was taking a nap in the quarters, but was woken up some time ago by a yell from his captain. He didn't leave his quarters through, but insisted on laying still. However after having the feeling of being pulled and a rough bump, he finally woke up. He walked up the stairs to the top of the Sunny. He rubbed his eyes, and looked around. There was no Luffy sitting on board, and there was also no Franky driving the ship. Also, that shitty swordsman had seemed to be gone too, and he was sleeping on board. However, the detail he noticed before he noticed all of these things is that they were definitely not at sea. They looked to be in a circular stone room supported by four pillars. It was a small room, but still big enough to contain the Sunny.

He walked through the familiar wooden floorboards of the ship onto the unfamiliar stone floor of the room. He wondered for a second if he should leave the ship alone and unguarded, but then he figured, "Hey there's always Chopper and Brook." He walked through a stone hallway carved through one of the walls of the room. At the end of the hallway, there was a ladder, which he climbed, only to find a very large circular arena looking place, but this time, it was built out of sandstone, and there was no roof to support. Immediately on entering, he noticed a banner with what looked to be a paper fan on it. The paper fan was painted red and white. Sanji wondered what this could be and examined the banner.

On further inspection, he noticed tiny Japanese words at the bottom of the banner that spelled Uchiha, which could be read as Uchiwa (Paper Fan).

"Mhm, paper fan, huh? Wonder why that's written here. Eh, probably nothing" said Sanji, and he Blue Sky-ed away to find his captain.

**(Luffy POV)**

"Where the hell am I?" yelled Luffy in frustration. After wandering away from his crew, he ran around for half an hour trying to find where the sea was. In all his searching, he eventually got lost in a forest (Cause Luffy is a Dum-Dum.) He frantically searched for a way out of the bushes and trees, but he could find none. Eventually, after ten minutes for searching, he sat down for a break on a tree branch. Just then, he swore he heard somebody yell something along the lines of Byakukan… Eh, it was probably nothing though, but he did notice three presences in the forest before, but ignored them. They weren't strong, or Luffy didn't sense any bloodlust coming from them, so they were not of interest. He felt them getting closer and closer, until….

"Hyaah! "yelled a female voice, coming with a sharp kunai from the trees. Luffy quickly reacted with his Observation Haki and dodged the attack. At the same time, he activated his Conqueror's Haki and knocked all people within 30 feet of him senseless. He saw a young boy with brown hair fall out of the trees, followed by a large white dog. On the other side, another guy, with a light green jacket and some mysterious glasses, fell out of the trees too. He figured he should wait for the guys' senses to come back so they could lead them out of the forest.

**(After their senses came back)**

Luffy had been waiting for about 30 minutes now, and he took one final look at the guys, deciding he would give up if they didn't wake up this time. He looked at senseless guys' body, and the brown haired one's body started to twitch, much to Luffy's relief, and he slowly rose up, and the dog followed soon after. Luffy looked at the guy's face for the first time. He had two red marks running down his cheeks, and he had 'fangs', if you could call those that. He also wore a black headband with a weird leaf symbol on it. His brown hair was very, very spiky. The dog besides him had white fur on him, which was also spiky, but not as spiky as the other guy's hair. He was also panting. They took a second or two to brush off, and then they noticed Luffy. The dog started to growl, and the brown hair drew his kunai, going into a fighting pose.

"Wow wow wow, no need to attack me" said Luffy as he chuckled "I just need to find a way out of this forest". The brown hair went back to his straight position again, and the dog stopped growling.

"You are a strange personnel, you will need to go to the Hokage's office, we will lead you there" said the green jacket as he rose up and brushed himself off. Luffy notice that not only did this guy have mystery glasses, but a mystery mask too. A mystery man, this guy was. He also asked:"Where is the girl that tried to attack you?"

"I dunno. She fell through the trees." replied Luffy. The guy jumped down from the top branch to the ground, and he said:

"Huh, she seems to be still knocked out. OK, Akamaru, I need you to carry Hinata to the Konoha hospital, also Kiba, hold one of his arms, I'll hold the others". One guy grabbed his left arm and the other guy grabbed his right. The dog picked up the girl onto his back.

"Uh, I haven't introduced myself yet. I am Kiba Inuzaka, and the dog you see there? That dog is my pet dog, Akamaru. Who's a good boyyy?" said Kiba as he rubbed the dog's head.

"I am Shino Aburame. Of Team 8, owned by Kurenai, and of the Aburame clan" said the mystery man "We need not ask your name, for that will be asked by Lord Hokage." Luffy made no movement for the rest of the journey, especially because he was scared by the mystery man.

**(Roof of Raikage Office)**

It was a beautiful day at the Cloud Village. Darui took his cigarette out of his mouth to admire the views of the Hidden Cloud Village. Darui is a fairly tall, dark-skinned man with a slightly bulbous nose, a lazy look in his eyes and shaggy, white hair which covers his left eye. He wears a high-collared, sleeveless uniform with loose fitting pants, bandages on his wrists and the one-strap-over-one-shoulder Flak Jacket of a Kumogakure shinobi. Darui also has stylised characters for **water** and **lightning** tattooed on his right and left shoulders respectively, denoting his chakra's nature affinities, Water Release and Lightning Release, as well as the fact that he has a kekkei genkai, the Storm Release.[6] The tattoo on his left arm also signifies that he has inherited the Third Raikage's black lightning. He carries a broad, foldable, cleaver-like sword, strapped to his back, when outside the village.

He looked at the village and thought"Man, what a beautiful village". As he was thinking this a sudden he felt a force that almost cracked his back, and sent him straight down from the roof to the Raikage's room. Raikage looked up from his paperwork to address the man that just came flying through the roof. In the smoke of the rubble, he could see a tall man, a very tall man, that almost reached the roof! Or the broken hole in the roof anyways. After the smoke cleared, he saw a very tall, blond haired, very lean and muscular man who is thin for his height. He dressed in flamboyant, bright pink clothes, with a flamingo feather coat, and orange pants. He sported a pair of curved, thin white sunglasses, which seem to serve as his eyesight, with red and purple lenses. He also had one of his legs up, as in a kind of flamingo pose, which matched his dress choice. He took one quick look at the person before he jumped up and left.

**(Back to Luffy POV)**

Luffy just exited the forest through a practically straight line. Luffy didn't know how he didn't notice it, but then again he wasn't too big on directions either. As he was approaching the village, he heard the mystery man say the name 'Naruto'. He looked around at where he knew the person would be because of his Haki. He looked at a blond haired person, wearing a orange and black jumpsuit, and also carrying a backpack.

"Naruto, where are you going?" asked the mystery man.

"Grandma Tsunade sent me off on a mission. Oh, by the way, who's that guy you're carryin'" asked the blond hair in reply.

"We found him in the forest during a training mission, and we are now taking him back to Lady Tsunade" said Kiba.

"Oh. Nice to meet ya, my name is Naruto Uzumaki, what's your name?

"My name is Monkey D Luffy, and I'm going to be the King of Pirates!" yelled out Luffy. There was an awkward silence as Naruto, Kiba, and Shino all stared at Luffy, and then Naruto said:

Okay, guys, I'm off for my mission. Bye Bye. " said Naruto while yawning.

Whew! That was a tall chapter. Okay guys, hope you liked, and don't forget to leave a review, cause I want to know if I'm doing it right. Am I doing it right, Mom?


	7. Doflamingo joins the party

(Doflamingo POV)

Ah, flying with the clouds, it was a wonderful feeling. But he needed to land soon though, since he could see that there was a no cloud area up ahead. It was looking like trouble for him, since apparently his tallness wasn't very well taken around here. He kept flying until the place with no clouds and then let go and dived towards land. He had learned his mistake of not caring where he was going after he fell on a building after not noticing there was no cloud near him. He landed perfectly, but created a large crater around the place where he landed. He looked around and saw that he was in a forest. He quickly ran out of there only to notice a gate, a gate with a sign above it that read 'Konohagakure'. Doflamingo appearing suddenly wasn't taken nicely by the gate guards and everyone pulled out a kunai.

Doflamingo smirked and said:

**Finger Bullet!**

He rapidly started firing them at the people around him and they were sliced straight through their stomachs. He smirked and walked through the gate, having to lower his head a bit, since he was too tall. As soon as he walked in, he saw a boy whose face he very much recognised, Monkey D Luffy. He just wanted to fly at his smug face and cut his throat. And that is just what he did. Unfortunately, the boy dodged the attack and Doflamingo cut the tree behind him instead. Then this white dog that he just realised was there jumped at him. He dodged the sudden bite with Haki, grabbed the dog by its jaw and threw it away into a building. Doflamingo then proceeded to shoot a string at a cloud above, when he remembered there was no cloud and fell down. Suddenly the rubber kid yelled 'Gomu Gomu no Storm'.

(Kiba and Shino POV)

As soon as the boy yelled those words, a thousand fists seemed to barrage the tall guy in the span of 2 seconds. Miraculously, the tall guy dodged all the attacks and grabbed the boy by his throat. Kiba unleashed a swarm of insects on him, but the man almost immediately turned towards the insects and with a swift movement of his fingers, he cut them all down. Shino was star struck, and Kiba seemed to be too, after seeing what happened. The man moved his focus to boy once again, and Shino thought he saw his hand turn into steel, before he used them to beat the shit out of the boy. Shino jumped at the man, but the man reacted immediately and turning his other fist into the steel-like substance nailed Shino in the face. Shino flew out of sight and crashed into a market, his masked face now deformed.

Kiba could barely make a move without his dog against this guy. And even if he could, he could either use the boy they were supposed to be escorting as a meat shield, or he could do what he just did to Shino. And also, he could barely move himself from his position. His body was paralyzed in fear at the mere sight of this man. The man was smirking at the fear on Kiba's face, but just then a guy with a sword came in a flash beside him, and yelled:

**Oni Giri!**

(Zoro POV)

Damn that stupid captain! Not only had he got himself lost (**He's one to think, the guy with no sense of direction, or as he is called**), but he had also gotten himself into some deep shit. Apparently he pissed off Doflamingo again, the guy who nearly killed him back in their world. He also wondered why the hell Doflamingo was here, but that could be answered later. He charged with his Oni Giri attack at speeds practically invisible to the human eye, but Doffy-guy dodged it anyway, jumped over the attack, grabbed the sword in Zoro's mouth, and threw him high into the air. He knew this trick because Doflamingo also used in their previous scuffle where Zoro was shot through the stomach by an invisible string bullet. He knew his only chance would be dodging, but no he decided he wasn't going to do that, instead he turned around and looked down on him, and yelled:

**Itoryuu Iai: Shishi Sonson!**

He activated the attack a split second before Doflamingo shot the bullets, the time it takes for a pin to drop an inch. As he chopped through the bullets, he found that he had done the right thing in doing an attack. Turned out Doflamingo fired a Gatling gun of string bullets, which he could never dodge. As he cut through all the bullets and was dropping down fast on Doflamingo, he saw Doflamingo imbue his fists with Haki. Zoro wasn't so sure he made the right decision anymore. As he got within 10 feet of his Doffy's fist, he closed his eye, ready for the impact, but just before he hit, he felt his jaw nearly break, and heard a sickening crack sound of shattered bones. However, it was not the same level of hurt a Haki imbued punch from Doffy would feel like.

He opened his eye a bit, and saw a blond haired man with his leg on fire, blocking Doffy's punch straight on bleeding from the mouth. His eyes widened as the momentum he was kicked at dropped him on a nearby roof.

**To be continued:**

**Ohhhh, evil cliffhanger, I know. Do you know who our mysterious interferer is? I mean, you probably do, all the hints pointing at him are right there. Also, the bold letters in brackets symbolize a character's thoughts. So leave some reviews guys, criticism is always accepted, and if you can, please point out plotholes, so that I can fix them. Also, any ideas for other One Piece characters I could add to the story, or any ideas for plot changes or OCs, PM me, and I might add them to the story.**


	8. Crocodile Opresses

**So, I guess this is another chapter of this story. I am finally going to resolve that cliffhanger I left you with, and don't forget to leave reviews and point out plot holes, criticism is always accepted. And also, you need to have a basic understanding of the characters and their Devil Fruits)**

**(Sanji POV)**

Damn, that hurt, taking on a physical Haki punch from an experienced Haki user hurt badly, even with his Diable Jamble on. He cracked his legs, but the physical force alone nearly paralyzed him. It was all because of his idiot captain, Luffy, and his equally stupid crewmate, Zoro. He interfered to stop Doffy from breaking his crewmate's spine and then turning his captain into mincemeat. He was currently bleeding from his mouth, and the blood dripped onto Doffy-guy's face. He could see from the look on his face that he did not like that, but when he let go of Luffy's mouth so that he could use his Ito-Ito no Mi powers on Sanji, Luffy took the chance and aimed a punch at Doffy's face causing him to jump back and not hit Sanji. Sanji fell down unconscious on the ground, and went into a coma.

**(Sometimes later, Sanji's dream world)**

"**Hang on, princess, I'm coming for you!" yelled Sanji as he looked into the distance where Nami was being held at a stake. Sanji was a prince fighting 100 armies at the city of Sanji Dreamland, and he was destroying every single of the 10,000+ soldiers in each army and was approaching the stake quickly, before King Evilman beheaded Nami. In a fluid motion, he jumped up in the air, and did a circle kick, knocking out most soldiers around him. He then landed on the head of one of the soldiers and started running across the heads of the soldiers, every foot dropped KO'ing one of the soldiers. He finally reached Evilman's stake, and with the fires of anger in his eyes, kicked him in the face, ending his tyranny once and for all (by disfiguring him) . He then jumped in on a white horse, and every single soldier suddenly dropped at their feet. **

"**Oh, Prince Sanji, you're so sweet" said Nami with a smile, and the dream ended in them riding into the sun. **

**(Real World, 3 days after being knocked into a coma)**

Sanji opened his eyes with a smile on his face, and the first thing he realized was that he was on a hospital bed. He couldn't remember anything about why he was in this bed in the first place. He tried to get up, only to have a chilling pain move through his waist and force him to back onto the bed. He lay there, speechless after this quick shot of pain. Then, a particular person popped into the room, a person he would definitely not like to be with, especially in this state. It was his captain, Monkey D Luffy.

"Hey Sanji! You need to see this town, this place has some really amazing people! I met this really cool guy, who has blond hair, like you, Sanji! His name was Naruto, I think. Also, Jimbei recently just came to this town, and he said he is gonna join the crew, but only after he explains what species he is to the leader of the village. And also Franky just came to this village, now the only trouble is that we have to find our other crewmates!" said his obnoxious captain. Sanji still did not respond, seeing how he was speechless and most likely paralyzed too. Sanji sighed, bu only in his mind, since he couldn't get his jaws to separate.

**(Crocodile POV)**

Haha! He was quickly opposing the country's entire army, and defeating them near effortlessly too. After only 2 days of his attack, he had already reached the castle walls. His fellow Shichibukai, Kuma, didn't seem to mind, but he said that if things get too out of hand, he would interfere. But if Kuma interferes, Crocodile can just back down for a while and siege the castle while Kuma isn't keeping his eyes on the castle. First things first though, breaking down the castle walls.

**(That shouldn't be too hard) **thought Crocodile, and lifting up his poison tipped hook, yelled:

**Desert Spada! **

He brought down his hook hand down to the ground and created a fast moving sand slash along the ground. The slash was powerful enough to slice the castle walls in half. He proceeded inside and smiled at the 200 or so men approaching him. He quickly beat them, but one man fired a kunai with a paper attached to it, and as soon as Crocodile looked down, the paper exploded in his face. The man smiled when he saw that half of Crocodile's body had exploded, but then his eyes widened in shock as he soon reformed his exploded side. Crocodile then approached the man, stuck in place with fear. He slashed him with his poison tipped hook, killing him easily. He turned around with a smile on his face, but his expression quickly switched to shock as he saw Kuma standing on one of the pieces of rubble remaining of the wall.

"I'm sorry, Crocodile, I said I would interfere if things got too out of hand" said Kuma as he jumped down from the piece of rubble.

"Okay, okay, I'll back down" said Crocodile with a nervous laugh, backing away slowly.

"I'm afraid that won't be enough" said Kuma as he approached Crocodile.

**(He isn't doing what I think he's doing, right? No, he wouldn't) **thought Crocodile hopefully, now backing away faster. If he used his Nikyu Nikyu no Mi powers on him, there would be no escaping for him.

"If you were to go on a vacation, where would you go?" said Kuma as he took off his gloves

"N-N-No," said Crocodile, frozen in fear at the menacing large figure of Kuma approached him. Then Kuma pulled back his hand, and slapped Crocodile, sending him to another country.


	9. Crocodile is Angry and Mihawk is Angry

**So, I'm back, sorry, my internet was off for some time, so let's get started from where we left off.**

(Crocodile POV)

Crocodile had flown for 3 days and 3 nights over the land and had finally landed; thankfully right in front of a shop that looked like it served food. He got right up to the owner, who looked surprised at his height, but Croco expected that anyway.

"Hey you, give me a beer" said Crocodile in a threatening voice

"T-The bar is that way sir." stuttered the owner in a cowering voice, pointing to the right. Crocodile walked slowly to the bar, his coat waving in the air threateningly, even though Croco himself had a sad and hungry look on his face. He walked to the bar, and as soon as he opened the door, he saw a boy with a Straw Hat sitting on the bar, who turned towards him the moment he entered, plunging them into an awkward silence. Luffy, the boy, was making his trademark dumbass face, the exact face he made when he tried to spray water on Croco, with his lips puckered. Croco had barely a chance to get angry at the boy's face before he felt a kick connect with him, knocking him 500 metres away, and giving him a heavy nosebleed.

(The Hospital)

Croco woke up in the hospital, not remembering a thing that happened, badly stunned, his head spinning. He slowly got out of his bed, put on his overcoat, which was hanging on a coat rack, and approached a mirror. The entirety of the nurses in his room tried to stop him, but he was so tall, that all the nurses managed to do was drag down his overcoat. He observed the damage inflicted on him in the mirror and immediately remembered the incident. He was so mad at the Straw Hat boy that he flew out of the hospital window screaming, Logia form and all.

(Mystery Roof Doflamingo POV)

"Damn, what a bitch. Now Croco is here too? Well, I'd think Crocodile 'Who-Tried-To-Conquer-A-Kingdom' would like to keep a low profile, but there he runs screaming his ass off." said Doflamingo, chuckling.

"Well, dicking around here isn't exactly helping me assassinate the Straw Hats, so I'll just go" said Doflamingo with a yawn "Long day ahead."

(Sasuke POV)

Sasuke couldn't decide who else to bring from that universe. He yawned slowly. His groupies (Suigetsu, Jugo, and Karin) were not currently with him. He was wondering an empty grass field, trying to decide from the list of interesting people. He really wanted to bring this transvestite-looking person with the puffy blue afro, but he was afraid he would, you know, touch him. He also wanted to bring in the 'Admirals', but they sat around all day at one place, and he could never bring them here without anyone noticing, since all of them had two bodyguards at their side, always. As he was searching the list for the 'Supernovas', he received a kick to the face. When he looked up, he saw a beautiful woman, wearing a linen dress that was slightly open at the breasts, and she also had a white snake around her neck.

"Dirty man, do you not know to not get into the way of the Princess?" said the woman, her nose up in the air. Sasuke didn't say anything, but drew his sword. As soon as he did that, he heard the women chant something, saw a heart shaped purple beam coming at him, and was immediately turned to stone.

(Mihawk POV)

"You're a bitch, Doflamingo, you're a reaaaaaaaaal bitch. Leaving me to die in a jungle and flying away?" Mihawk scoffed. He was currently sitting on a log, the only place to rest in the lush rainforest that that son of a bitch Doflamingo left him in. He had survived a full day, without any food, taking some time off to curse Doflamingo. He was lost, dead in the heart of the rainforest. He was sure he could take on any threats that came his way; however, he couldn't properly rest due to the many snakes, tigers, and other things that threatened to kill him. And his giant sword wasn't exactly easy to carry. He had yet to hear any news of the outside world. He had no idea of this world's geography. He was just chilling on the sea one day, when suddenly, teleported to another universe. Mihawk sighed at his bad luck.

**Okay, guys, I finally give you: Another chapter of A Strange Group. Any criticism or plot hole pointing-out is always accepted. And if you liked, leave a favourite or a review, because why not? Sorry that I have been neglecting this work for a long time, I was in Dubai and my internet wasn't working, so I hope you forgive.**


End file.
